


Good Morning

by shybookworm18



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybookworm18/pseuds/shybookworm18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after Katawa Shoujo’s Hanako ending. Hisao and Hanako move in together and there’s fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

I was in the hazy twilight phase of waking up when, much too soon for my liking, an errant ray of sunlight managed to slip in through the partially opened blinds and caught my eye. Disturbed by the light, I stirred with a sleepy groan. This movement made me suddenly aware of the soft but firm weight pressed into my side. I wasn't alone in my bed and this reminded me at once of spending the past week in a blur of packing, moving, and unpacking.

My vision was a sea of purple when I finally managed to force my eyes open. Brushing away the purple hair with delicate strokes, I was rewarded with my Hana's peaceful face as she slept. She was curled up into my side in an almost catlike fashion, her head tucked into the crook of my neck. 

I loved watching Hanako sleep—it was the only time she wasn't actively trying to hide her beautiful face from the world. It was the only time her expression wasn't clouded by her severe anxiety, which had admittedly gotten better over the few years we'd been together. Not that I thought I had anything to do with that. It was Lilly's gentle and nurturing care for Hanako that allowed her to come out of her shell, even if only a little bit. 

She was so tranquil as she slept, her body seeking my warmth, one dainty hand splayed on my chest, almost as if preventing me from leaving. The thought was laughable—after everything we had been through together, leaving was the furthest thing from my mind. My arm tightened around her shoulders and she groaned softly, but she didn't wake.

A pang of guilt shot through me as I considered waking her up. But I knew it had to be done—Hana always got cross with me if I let her sleep in too late. Pulling Hanako's sleeping form closer to me, my lips found her forehead, her cheek, the tip of her nose, anywhere they could reach. Her grey eyes fluttered open as I continued to pepper her entire face in kisses. Confusion flashed across her face as she fought to place my presence in her bedroom. The hand on my chest tightened, her nails pressing gently into my skin. Her mouth spread into a tiny smile as she remembered where we were.

"H-Hisao…" she softly mumbled into my shoulder, her voice thick with sleep. She moved slightly, but remained nestled against me. She stifled a yawn before continuing to speak. "Good morning…"

"Good morning, Hana. Sleep well?" With another kiss to her forehead, I brought her even closer to myself. I pushed the stray hair from her face as I talked, uncovering her scars. The smallest of frowns flashed across her face, but she didn't say anything. 

At my query, a tiny smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she remembered how we had christened our new bedroom the night before. "Yeah...Did you?"

"You know I did." I chuckled when a faint blush coloured her pale cheeks and she pressed her face into my neck. She might have been out of her shell around me, but that didn't mean she didn't get easily embarrassed still. I pecked her temple to reassure her that there was nothing to be ashamed of. "Come on, sweetheart. Time to get up."

"Do I have to?" came her muffled whining. I couldn't help but laugh again at her childish question. It was a comical contrast to how mature she acted in public.

"No, you don't, but I'd rather not shower alone—" I was cut off as Hana pulled from my neck to peer up at me, trying to see if I was teasing her or not. Once she decided I was serious, she climbed out of bed, tugging my hand impatiently. Chuckling at her eagerness, I stepped onto the cold wooden floor, looking forward to start the day with my Hana; with any luck, it'd be the first of many I'd get to share with her.


End file.
